Luigi
Summary The often obscured (but never forgotten) brother of Everybody's favorite plumber: Mario. Luigi has proven to be a worthy video game character of his own right, either it's aiding his brother in his many adventures, or going on an adventure of his very own. Notable Qualities Clothes Of course, Luigi wears the same type of clothing as his brother does. But Luigi's hat ans shirt are colored Green, instead of red. At first Luigi's overalls and hat were white, it wasn't until Super Mario Bros. 2 that he now wears his more memorable colors. Hair & Mustache Luigi's hair and mustache is what also differentiates Luigi from his more famous brother. Luigi has longer sideburns and a fatter mustache. Determination Luigi's Mansion aside, Luigi is quite courageous (though not as much as his brother), but he can take on any adventure big and small. Luigi's Timeline High Point-Super Mario Bros. (NES, 1985) Luigi has accompanied Mario in thier mission to rescue Princess Peach from Bowser Koopa, though Luigi would look on as his brother defeats Bowser and rescues Peach. High Point-Super Mario Bros. 2 (NES, 1987) Luigi has played a more key role in this game. Despite that this is Mario's dream, but Luigi was quite formidable with his jumping ability. High Point-Super Mario Bros. 3 (NES, 1990) Luigi again helped out Mario in their quest to rescue Peach. This time they faced Bowser's Kooplings in the 8 lands across the Mushroom Kingdom. High Point-Super Mario World (SNES, 1991) Luigi once again helped Mario in thier adventure to rescue Peach from Bowser and his Kooplings. On the way, Luigi found a dinosaur named Yoshi and aided both Luigi and Mario. Low Point-Mario Is Missing (PC, SNES 1993) When Mario ended up missing, Luigi starred in his own video game with Luigi trying to find Mario. But it wasn't a stellar debut for Luigi in his own game. High Point-Luigi's Mansion (Gamecube, 2001) Though Mario ended up missing again. Luigi took the credentials of starring in this own game, and Luigi never looked back. Despite his fear for ghosts, Luigi quickly got over it and found his brother Mario. Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga (Gameboy Advance, 2003) Luigi would help Mario again in their adventure to find Peach's voice which is in the neighboring kingdom of Beanbean. Luigi helps Mario defeat Cackeletta and save both kingdoms. Super Mario Galaxy (Wii, 2008) After not being in a Super Mario 64 esque game. Luigi gets his chance to hunt for Starmen alongside his brother. He even challenged Mario to collect his very own "Green Starmen". Johnny's Favorite Luigi Games *Super Mario Bros. *Super Mario Bros. 2 *Super Mario Bros. 3 *Super Mario World *Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga *Super Mario Galaxy Luigi Fun Facts * Luigi's name in reality came from the Japanese word: Ruigi (meaning "Similar"). This is because in the early Super Mario Bros. games. Luigi's in-game sprite was just a palette swap of Mario. * The First colors of Luigi's clothes consist of a white hat, green shirt and white overalls. Beginning in the US version of Super Mario Bros. 2, Luigi's colors turned into a green hat & green shirt with blue overalls.